


nie idź (nic tam na ciebie nie czeka)

by Nukaone



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nukaone/pseuds/Nukaone
Summary: Kieren pomiędzy sezonem pierwszym i drugim. W tle Simon i Rick, ale przede wszystkim morze angstu.





	nie idź (nic tam na ciebie nie czeka)

**Author's Note:**

> Naprawdę ogromny spoiler do końca pierwszego sezonu i naprawdę malutki do początku drugiego.

Gdy Rick umiera po raz drugi (i ostatni, bo choć ostateczność nie wydaje się być stopniowalna, taka się właśnie okazuje, traktując Kierena jako kolejny stopień na niekończących się schodach cierpienia, którego nadepnięcie jednocześnie wbije go w podłoże), Kieren o nic nie pyta. Nie zastanawia się _dlaczego_ ; odpowiedź w postaci ciała z dubeltówką pośrednio i bezpośrednio pokrytą krwią nieustannie pojawia mu się przed oczami. Nie pyta _po co_ , _dokąd_ ani _co teraz będzie_. Zna ten schemat wystarczająco dobrze, by nie zadawać niepotrzebnych pytań i nie łudzić się, że wątpliwości mają jeszcze jakikolwiek sens.

____**pustka**  
1\. brak kogokolwiek lub czegokolwiek w jakimś pomieszczeniu, miejscu, na jakiejś przestrzeni  
2\. obszar niezaludniony lub opuszczony przez ludzi  
3\. brak zajęć lub niemożność działania  
4\. stan niemocy intelektualnej lub stan psychiczny polegający na braku intensywnych uczuć, doznań 

__Menu życia, niepotrzebnie podane na srebrnej i bogato zdobionej tacy, zarzuca go niestrawnymi opcjami, które Kieren według upodobania może ułożyć w dowolnej kolejności. Istnieją dwadzieścia cztery kombinacje, jednak zawsze można nieco urozmaicić zabawę i skorzystać z kilku propozycji naraz._ _

__(jako dziecko, w trakcie, gdy jego mama robiła zakupy w dużym sklepie budowlanym w mieście obok, bawił się automatem do kawy stojącym nieopodal kas. Dotykał jednocześnie kilku przycisków, ciekawy czy otrzyma zwyczajny napój, szaloną mieszankę o nieprzewidywalnym smaku, czy też tym razem mu się nie uda i maszyna naprawdę się zepsuje)_ _

__Kieren nie jest już dzieckiem i zdecydowanie nie jest dłużej ciekawy (i boi się, tak bardzo się boi, że raz zawieszona maszyna w rzeczywistości na zawsze pozostaje w zawieszeniu, a chwilowy brak spięcia jest tylko złudną nadzieją, niczym nagła poprawa przed śmiercią)._ _

__Odmawia zamówienia czegokolwiek, nawet zemsty (zresztą w tej kwestii los decyduje za niego), z której zostaje tylko lodowate zimno, powoli otaczające jego pozbawione czucia ciało i wypełniające niedziałające żyły. Z każdym ruchem rozprowadza chłód do kolejnych części organizmu i zastanawia się, kto tak naprawdę jest bardziej martwy._ _

__Nie myśli o samobójstwie; wszystkie jego wnętrzności skręcają się i krzyczą w błaganiu o inną rzeczywistość, lecz gdy zamierza poddać się ich woli, zostaje powstrzymany przez swoją mamę. Kieren zostaje przy życiu i zastanawia się, czyja pustka jest większa i bardziej dojmująca._ _

__Gdy Amy wraca, przyprowadzając ze sobą Simona, Kieren powoli przestaje żałować swojej decyzji. Nigdy nie przyznaje się do tego, że wcale nie został dla swojej rodziny, lecz z rozsądku, zupełnie innego od tego oczekiwanego przez rodziców._ _

__Kieren już raz umarł i wie, że, choćby bardzo chciał, nie ma dokąd iść, bo nie czeka na niego żaden inny świat._ _

__Zostaje więc, powoli wypełniając swoją pustkę osobami, które doświadczyły tej drugiej (czasem myśli, że bardziej przerażającej, czasem przyznaje zwycięstwo życiowemu cierpieniu, ale najczęściej jednak uznaje ich równość, bojąc się pozwolić sobie o nich myśleć choćby sekundę dłużej) i tymi, którzy jeszcze nie wiedzą, co ich czeka._ _

__Zostaje i myśli o tym, kto tak naprawdę powinien być bardziej przerażony, żywi czy martwi._ _

__Zostaje i próbuje pogodzić się z tym, że poprawna odpowiedź brzmi: wszyscy._ _


End file.
